¿En vano?
by Sheamoonie
Summary: Severus aprisionado y... Oneshot. Acabado


**Título:** ¿En vano?

**Resumen:** One-shot. Severus aprisionado y...

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no me pertenecen (V-V), y no me lucro con ello.

¡Dejenme reviews!

Sheamoonie

**¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸**

La luz entraba casi a ráfagas por los pequeños resquicios de uno de los cuatro muros que le rodeaban. Aquel parecía ser el único enlace que lo unía con el exterior... No había ni una sola ventana y la piedra de la que estaban hechas las paredes desprendía un calor infernal... La estancia ardía en vapor, haciéndola inimaginablemente mortificante.

No había aire. Sus labios estaban resecos, su garganta quemada, su laringe, sus pulmones... parecían arder en llamas. Ni una brizna de brisa. Ni un soplo de vida.

Recordaba cuantas veces había odiado el viento porque le hacía entrecerrar los ojos al contacto, porque le molestaba. Se arrepentía de no haber sabido apreciar aquel oxígeno vital que en ese momento escaseaba cada vez más a su alrededor, provocando una sensación soporífera... Casi irreal.

Y aún así se sentía como siempre, su rostro seguía impasible, sus sentimientos congelados, escondidos, enjaulados... Al igual que él.

Sentado en una esquina en el suelo, jugaba con un vaso de cristal, perfilando con el dedo índice el borde, que parecía estar estallado en algún punto. Giraba una y otra vez aquel recipiente que días antes había contenido el único líquido que le habían dado a probar pero con el que ni siquiera se había mojado los labios... Sabía perfectamente que no debía beber algo ofrecido en territorio enemigo.

No sabía en qué parte del mundo se encontraba, ni siquiera cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquellas condiciones y, realmente, tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo importante era que Lord Voldemort lo había mandado encarcelar allí, y su visita estaba muy próxima... Demasiado.

Pero no tenía intención de permitir que sus planes tuviesen éxito. Por mucho que lo intentase convencer, ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas... Por muchas torturas que inflingiera sobre su cuerpo, su alma no cedería. Nunca... Pero su mente quizás sí, pues el Lord sabía cómo y cuándo utilizar sus armas, y tarde o temprano conseguiría la información que buscaba... Eso era lo que temía, tarde o temprano entraría en sus recuerdos, daría con los datos exactos, y entonces, todo habría sido en vano.

Por primera vez dejó escapar un suspiro, y el aire seco que dejó escapar cortó su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Pasó su dedo por la herida, y continuó jugando con el vaso, dejando restos de sangre cada vez que acariciaba el borde. El cristal brillaba levemente cuando cruzaba su ángulo con el de la luz que entraba, que se volvía cada vez más tenue... Estaba anocheciendo.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto? Había sido perfecto. Era el único que lo conocía todo: sus recuerdos, sus miedos, su forma de ser, sus valores, sus sentimientos... Porque nadie lo hubiera imaginado de él. Un hombre tan oscuro, antipático, sarcástico, insensible... ¿Quien iba a imaginar que Severus Snape sería el guardián de Harry Potter? Y desgraciadamente, no era sólo eso, sino que además era su Protexi Arcanum, el único capaz de conocer y resguardar absolutamente todo acerca de él... Pero ahora, el Lord había conseguido la fórmula para poder entrar en su mente a pesar del encantamiento Fidelio y del Arcanum... Lo presentía, sabía que lo había logrado al fin, y no iba a tardar demasiado en ponerla en práctica. Al final aquello no había sido la perfecta idea que todos creyeron... Cualquiera de los dos amigos del muchacho lo hubiera hecho mejor que él mismo, puesto que seguro no se hubieran arriesgado tanto.

Poco a poco fueron llegando recuerdos a su mente...

Estúpido...

Había llegado a todo aquello él solo, cada paso lo había dado por propia voluntad. Recordó el día en el que la marca tenebrosa fue grabada en su antebrazo... Y cada una de sus víctimas comenzó a gritar en su cabeza, pidiendo clemencia, llorando, suplicando, sollozando... Muriendo.

La culpa era únicamente suya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó el vaso entre sus manos, provocando que se rompiera en varios fragmentos que cayeron al suelo sin casi hacer ruido. Sin bajar la mirada, se puso en pie y se acercó a una de las minúsculas grietas del muro que tenía enfrente. Intentó ver algo a través de la apertura, pero de nuevo era en vano. Ni veía ni escuchaba nada, el silencio era su único compañero, el dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Deseó poder regresar atrás, volver a elegir los pasos que dar... Poder rectificar. Pero eso era y había sido imposible. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo... Pero tampoco de agradecer, de pedir perdón... O de perdonar.

Esta vez parecía que tampoco podría decidir... Pero en realidad, sabía que era su última oportunidad para elegir qué hacer. Y no iba a permitirse fallar de nuevo, no tenía intención de echarlo todo a perder.

Regresó a su esquina, donde los rayos de sol ya no alcanzaban... Donde ya no habría más luz... Estaba acostumbrado, siempre oscuridad, miedo, desolación. Ni un reflejo de esperanza en su improductiva vida.

Hizo un movimiento con el pie, y rozó uno de los trozos que antes había conformado el vaso con el que jugaba. Palpó la zona con cuidado, y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Lo pasó innumerables veces de una mano a otra, jugando con él, tratándolo con suma delicadeza.

El problema no había sido que no le dieran la oportunidad de decidir.

No.

El problema siempre había sido su debilidad, su falta de personalidad. Aparentaba ser impasible, decidido, autónomo, cuando en realidad era movido por hilos invisibles, tanto del bien como del mal. Toda su vida había sido en vano entonces... Porque tampoco la había vivido él mismo. Y aún así siempre solo.

Todo era una contradicción que ni él mismo era capaz de comprender.

Pero ahora era diferente porque ya había hecho su elección. Si había vivido en vano, no moriría también de ese modo.

Acercó el cristal ya caliente a su muñeca, y cerró los ojos. Su piel se estremecía al contacto, sintiendo a la vez atracción y repulsión. Con un gesto decidido, lo hundió en sus venas, y con calma sobrenatural realizó la misma acción en su muñeca derecha, suspirando profundamente al sentir como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su piel, al darse cuenta de que su alma se escapaba entre aquel líquido rojizo.

Al menos así, Lord Voldemort no podría acabar con el-niño-que-vivió, y con un poco de suerte, el muchacho aprovecharía la situación para ser él quien terminase con la existencia de su némesis.

Severus Snape vivió solo... Y moría solo. Era su destino, siempre lo había sido... Al fin y al cabo... tampoco había decidido aquello.

Y estaba, una vez más, abandonado...

Y olvidado...

Muerto.

**---------------------FIN-----------------------**

**¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸**

* * *

Estaba aburrida en clase y lo escribí. Lo tenía hecho antes de que comenzara a dolerme la mano, pero hoy pude darle los últimos toques y subirlo. (Por cierto, la mano está mucho mejor, así que espero actualizar –S– prontito.

Reviews, tomatazos, regalitos... Se acepta de todo xD

¡BESOS!

Sheamoonie–


End file.
